


baby girl you know we're gonna be legends

by LauraHollis



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Or maybe it's plot with porn, Porn With Plot, Slayer girlfriends, and some fluff!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraHollis/pseuds/LauraHollis
Summary: “Am I gay?” Buffy doesn’t mean to say it out loud, or maybe she does, and she expects Faith to laugh. She doesn’t.
  
  “Hell if I know, B.” She shrugs, “But I’m into you. Looks like you’re into me. Ain’t that enough without the labels?”





	baby girl you know we're gonna be legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cori_the_bloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/gifts).



> happy birthday, cori! i'm so sorry i was late. i hope this makes it up to you <3
> 
> this is my first time posting anything rated above T so please be kind ok i tried my Best. also it's short and quick and ah rip me i hope y'all enjoy it anyway.
> 
> follow me @bisexualbuffy on tumblr and @buffylehanes on twitter. what i lack in coolness i make up in gayness.

Buffy Summers thinks it’s a little fuckin’ ridiculous that she’s only just discovered her interest in girls. Seriously, everything suddenly fits into place. Makes sense.

That’s why she was in love with her first grade teacher.

That’s why she _really_ loves Winona Ryder movies.

That’s why Faith Lehane is trembling underneath her whilst Buffy presses the heel of her palm to the wet patch on her flimsy black panties.

Well… that last one is a little more obvious than the others.

“B, I swear to god if you don’t take these panties off in the next thirty seconds I’m gonna leave and get myself off without you.” Faith probably wants to sound snarky, but it’s adorable how lust and impatience have completely transformed her voice into a gravelly whine. “I’m not gonna b- _beg_.”

“Really?” She increases pressure on her clit and watches Faith’s body shudder. “‘Cause I think I’m a fan of begging.”

“You’re a sick woman, Summers. Completely high on power.” Her hips roll, and Buffy’s hips buck at their own accord in response.

“You’re right.” And she takes her hand away, leaving Faith to groan in protest. Buffy laughs. “But I think you like it.”

Buffy begins kissing up her girlfriend’s stomach (girlfriend? They haven’t quite talked about the technicalities of their relationship, yet) and grins as she watches the taut muscle flutter. As the tips of her fingers brush just below Faith’s breasts, the girl lets out a shaky breath. “Summers, _please_.”

Buffy acts like she doesn’t hear her (though there it is, the begging that gets her stomach warm and thighs sticky) and traces over the freckles on Faith’s chest breathlessly.

Really. It’s more than a little ridiculous that up until two weeks ago, she presumed herself a heterosexual.

 

* * *

_“B, I don’t know what you’re expecting. It’s nearly sunrise. Vamps just ain’t feelin’ it tonight.”_

_“You know as soon as we leave, they’re coming out. I don’t want to sit through Wesley scolding us for thirty minutes in the library Monday morning.” Buffy rolls her eyes, but the truth is, she’s exhausted. She’s not even sure her legs will support her the whole way home. So far, just sitting on this gravestone and keeping balance hasn’t been the easiest task. “You can go home, though. I got this.”_

_“And let you take on all the hypothetical action? As if. You ain’t gettin’ rid of me that easily, Summers.” Faith hops down from a stone, motioning for the other slayer to follow. “C’mon, B. One last round and we’ll call it a night. I’ll answer to Mr. Prim-N-Proper come Monday, aight?” She gave Buffy’s shoulder a punch, one that probably would have caused serious damage to a normal girl. It’s a small gesture, but the reminder is so much more: she’s not the chosen_ one _, anymore. They’re the chosen_ two _. And she doesn’t have to do this alone._

_The cemetery is still as the grave (haha. pun.) for the final go around, and Faith smirks, tilts her head in victory. “Boom. No evil undead tonight. Just you and those designer bags under your eyes.”_

_It’s when Faith’s knuckles gently brush her cheekbone that Buffy’s suddenly not all that tired. “Midterms studying. New watcher. College picking. Sleep hasn’t been all that accessible, as of late.”_

_“I can patrol on my own, y’know. Save you some stress.” She offers, but it’s no longer boastful, there’s no tease in her tone or challenge in her voice. It’s not often Faith Lehane is serious with her. Buffy feels a smile claim her lips._

_“I… might take you up on that at some point, next week. Thanks, Faith.”_

_Faith looks strangely far away for just a brief moment. When she blinks, her hand drops, and she’s back. So is the cocky edge in her voice. “It’s no big deal. I mean, I’d love a kick at it by myself, but you really do need to get some more sleep. Could really mess with your game if you keep pushing yourself.”_

_Buffy hums in agreement, and that’s really where she thought the night would end, but Faith offers to walk her back home and she has no idea that her perceived heterosexuality will be out the window by the time she reaches Revello drive._

_“So, B. The Angel situation is--”_

_“Under control. We’re not… a thing, anymore.” Buffy says, and it’s rehearsed as hell, but for some reason it feels… different. Here, with Faith, it doesn’t feel like a tired lie. “The whole forbidden love thing is just… exhausting, y’know? And so cliched.”_

_Faith shrugs. Nods. “Guys are just exhausting in general. We don’t need anyone else, y’know? Just you, me, and ass-kicking the undead.”_

_Buffy smiles, looking to the ground as they walk. “Yeah.”_

_Faith grins, looking at her for a moment with doe eyes sparkling. She stops walking. “Hey.”_

_“Hmm?” Buffy pauses, and she has no idea what’s happening until the girl’s hand is cupping her cheek and her lips meet Faith’s, and the chalky taste of lipstick is in her teeth, and her heart is beating so hard she can’t hear anything but blood rushing in her ears._

_“B.” She hadn’t even realized Faith pulled away; Buffy’s lips are still slightly puckered and her eyes closed. She opens them in a daze to see Faith holding back laughter. “So my gaydar wasn’t actin’ up. You are into me, right?”_

_Her mouth opens and closes, opens again. “I… what?” Her head is spinning, because she’s never even considered girls, never thought about girls in this capacity at all. Except… hadn’t she? When she first met who she thought was Ampata, she chalked up the jealousy with her and Xander to not being able to spend time with her own exchange student. Sure, she had been beautiful and kinda dreamy (well, before she turned to dust), but that was just a girl crush. Like Kate Winslet. And Winona Ryder. And Gillian Anderson. And Ms. Calendar. And--_

_Oh, god._

_“Am I gay?” Buffy doesn’t mean to say it out loud, or maybe she does, and she expects Faith to laugh. She doesn’t._

_“Hell if I know, B.” She shrugs, “But I’m into you. Looks like you’re into me. Ain’t that enough without the labels?”_

 

* * *

And now, her tongue is tracing the freckles below Faith’s collarbone, and Faith’s hand is buried in her blonde locks, mumbling breathy curses and praise alike. Buffy works her way lower, kissing her stomach, hands gripping her hips. The patch on the black material between her legs has grown, and her breathing is harsh as Buffy’s fingers press to her clit.

“Baby girl, _please_.”

Pet names. Good _lord_ , Faith Lehane knows how to work her. With a shaky smirk, Buffy gives in and takes them off slowly (no ripping of any sort. Panties are _expensive_ ). Her heart thumps, parting Faith’s folds and sinking a testing finger into her, met with no resistance.  “Oh _god_ I’m so gay.”

Faith pushes her hips up, “G-gee, what was the indicator? Being knuckle deep in your girlfriend?”

_Girlfriend?_

“Did you just say girlfriend?” She watches Faith’s cheeks flush.

“Babe, now is not the t-time to discuss this, please just add another--” Buffy doesn’t wait for her to finish the sentence, plunging two more fingers inside of her. Faith groans, like _porn star_ groans, which makes Buffy certain her own panties have been completely destroyed. She doesn’t relent, though.

“Are we? Girlfriends, I mean.”

“Baby, this isn’t the time--”

“But you said--”

“I don’t know,” Faith breathes, eyes closed, lips parted, hips moving in time with Buffy’s slowed fingers. “Do you wanna be? You’re not even out, B.”

“But I never told anyone I _didn’t_ like girls.”

“Fair--” Buffy presses her thumb to Faith’s clit and she hardly catches her breath, “--p- _point_.”

“So we’re girlfriends?” Buffy asks, her voice surprisingly even, despite watching Faith Lehane on the verge of coming undone beneath her.

She nods, “I-- yeah, w-why not?” Her hips are moving faster, and she whines when Buffy holds them still.

And then she licks her clit, and Faith breaks, and Buffy can see galaxies exploding in her eyes.

It takes her a few moments to come down, and she spends that time using her tongue to draw out the sensations until Faith tugs at her hair when it gets to be too much.

And then Faith grins, sweaty and glowing, reaching up to brush her fingers across Buffy’s jawline. She shivers.

"Just you wait. It's my turn, next, babe."

Winona Ryder’s got _nothing_ on her girlfriend.


End file.
